Someday My Prince Will Come
by TheMadCowGoesMeow
Summary: Glitch is the new kid in school and Shirley's a girl with a broken heart. Can a new love really heal a painful past? Glitch X OC, Glitch X Reader on quotev. Details inside.
1. PROLOGUE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys! I'm TheMadCowGoesMeow and I'm new here. I'm posting a story about Glitch (one of the boys in my fantasy crushes harem, lol) and an OC. I also published this on quotev and it's a reader insert or in other words, Glitch x Reader. I did that because I heard that reader inserts aren't allowed in here. :( There aren't any changes in the story though, I just replaced Shirley with 'you'. So that's about it. Enjoy~

Quotev link: story/2830670/Someday-My-Prince-Will-Come/1/

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters (except for my OCs). Credits go to their rightful owners.

* * *

_Then the prince gave Snow White a kiss full of love, breaking the spell and making her rise from her death bed. The prince then took Snow White to his castle on his white horse. They wed, then lived happily ever after..._

***RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG***

_'Hmm?' _Shirley looked around the room and noticed that she had fallen asleep, an open book under her arms. It was Snow White, her favorite fairytale when she were younger.

She flipped through the pages, a bored look on her face. "Happily ever after huh...*snort* bullshit...!" she slammed the book shut and threw it across the room.

She buried her head in her arms and sighed. She had a major headache and even though she hasn't looked in the mirror yet she knew she had ugly, dark circles under her eyes. Ugh. How depressing.

***RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG***

"Argh!" she slapped the off button on the top of her alarm clock, forgetting that she just pushed snooze earlier.

"Damn first day of school."

* * *

**A/N:**  
Aaaaand that's the prologue. Will be posting chapter 1 later. :3


	2. 1: Kiefer

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters (except for my OCs). Credits go to their rightful owners.

* * *

The brunette got up and groggily trudged her way to the bathroom bringing a set of fresh, clean clothes.

She went inside the bathroom and took a good look at herself in the mirror. Well, what can she say? She looked _hot. _A hot mess, that is. She guessed right and there really were humungous, dark, depressing arches under her eyes. So dark they'd use up a whole stick of concealer.

"Ugh."

She undressed and turned the hot water knob counter clock wise. She took a nice, hot shower for about thirty minutes or less. Afterwards, she got dressed then stopped to take one more look in the mirror. The bath did good for her headache, her head wasn't pounding anymore. It didn't help the eye bags though. She contemplated whether or not she should put some make up on. She owned some but she didn't usually put any on because it was such a pain. Plus, she thought it's kind of like a big lie she has to put on her face everyday.

"Hmm..." the brunette thought deeply, tapping the stick of concealer on her dressing table. "Oh screw it. Not like there's anyone at school I need to impress." she decided then went straight downstairs to go grab some breakfast.

She was in the kitchen when she heard her mom call her name.

"Yeah?" she asked, sticking her head out of the fridge but not taking her eyes off of what's inside. She decided to have toast for breakfast so she went and grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster.

***TING***

She grabbed her toast and went out the kitchen. "Yeah mom?"

"Don't forget to pack an overnight bag later." her mom reminded her. She gave her mom a confused look so she continued, "The wedding?" her mom sighed. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

The brunette's eyes widened in sudden realization. "OH. MY. GOSH. I totally did! Shoot, I already made plans with Hayley and Laura!"

Her mom shook her head, smiling. She was already used to her forgetfulness and she pretty much saw this coming. "Well, honey, you can still catch up tomorrow after school but then you'll have to take the bus."

"That's okay, I'll just catch up tomorrow then. I already promised them and I'm pretty sure they'll be pissed if I bailed. Plus, it'll be easier for me since school is nearer here than there." she replied, finishing her toast and grabbing her bag.

Her cousin was getting married tomorrow and her mom was going to help prepare the bride for her big day so her family decided to stay at theirs overnight. Her soon to be husband is really nice and Shirley are quite close with him. He used to ask pointers from her because her cousin was an only child and Shirley and her cousin are practically sisters even though they lived far away from each other.

She stood from her chair and put away the dishes.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow. Be careful on your way. Don't forget to lock the doors and text me when you get there." her mom said while she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yep, bye mom." she said, rushing out the door because she heard a familiar honk of a motorcycle.

School was pretty far so her best friend and neighbor, Kiefer***** (or Kief, as she likes to call him), gave her a lift to school on his motorbike.

Kief was her senior, a year older than her. Him and Shirley met when she moved to this place when she was about 6. They always hung out and since then became practically inseparable. Shirley was practically a sister to him but to her, he was, well...

***beep beep***

"Geez, wait a sec." she complained while hurriedly putting her shoes on.

"C'mon Shirley. You don't want to be late on the first day of school." he chuckled.

"Now since when did you care about punctuality? Mr. I'm-so-sorry-I-lost-track-of-time-and-forgot-about -our-(friendly) date!" she scoffed.

"Aww, you're still mad about that? C'mon..." he said, scratching the back of his head in a very charming way. "But you were really glad when i got there, right? Your eyes literally lit up!" he teased.

"Shut your pie hole. For your information, I have naturally sparkly eyes." she snapped, snatching the helmet he held in his hands and got on the bike.

"Oooh, fiesty." he teased. She punched his arm, **hard. **"Ow! Geez, I think it left a bruise..."

"Don't be such a girl, Kief."

"I'm not-

"Sure, whatever. Let's go, we'll be late!" she said, patting his shoulders repeatedly.

"Alright, _Minnie__******_." he said then they drove off.

* * *

**A/N:**

* It's Key-fur, if you have trouble pronouncing it in your head. :3

** His nickname for her, it's a pun though. Minnie cause she's smaller. Spelt it that way so it's like a name. :3

Sorry Glitch didn't appear in this chappie. He will in the next one tho. :)

So what do you think about Kiefer? XD I'm pretty sure I heard that name in a game before, I just forgot what game that was. -_- Anyways, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comment section! :) Thank you very much~


	3. 2: School Happenings & Hubbub

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters (except for my OCs). Credits go to their rightful owners.

* * *

Shirley and Kiefer arrived at school about twenty five minutes before the bell will ring. That's a bit of a record since they are usually late because of (as much as Shirley will hate to admit) her.

She removed her helmet and handed it over to Kiefer.

"...thanks."

"Hm? You're welcome...?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you being shy now?" he chuckled.

"Shush." the brunette snapped. "So...see you.."

"Yeah. Tell me how your day goes, alright? I'll pick you up later..."

"No need. I'm going out with Hayley and Laura today and I'll be home late."

"Oh. Okay then..."

*awkward silence*

Kiefer scratched the back of his head then said, "Well, I better get going. Bye Minnie."

"Y-yeah..."

Shirley then stood there awkwardly while she watched Kiefer leave. When there was no more sign of him, she sighed. Just then, she heard voices.

"Shirleeeeeeeeeeeey!" her two best friends screeched.

"Laura! Hayley!" she exclaimed. They both ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Omigosh I missed you guys so much!" she said, hugging them back.

"We did too!" they said in unison.

"Oh God, you look horrible!" Laura said after they broke the hug and got the chance to take a good look at the messy brunette.

"And you decided to say it to her face to make her feel better." Hayley said, rolling her eyes.

"Poor girl! It must've been hard on you..." Laura said, ignoring Hayley's comment and giving Shirley a sympathetic look while brushing the brunette's hair with her hands.

Shirley sighed then said, "Well, let's talk about all that later. Let's get this shit done." she said, hooking arms with her two best friends then dragging them to the entrance.

"Well, I'm glad we're able to get some classes together." Hayley said, grabbing the door handle.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know what to do if-

Laura started but got cut off by loud whispers of the other students. They were staring, whispering and pointing at something. This got Shirley curious so she followed their eyes to see what they're looking at.

They were looking at a car. But not just a car, it was a _limousine. _A freaking **limousine**! Parked at a public school's front gate! A **_limousine_**!

"That person must be loaded." Laura started. "Let's be friends with them." she continued, earning her a well-deserved elbow nudge and dirty look from Shirley and a giggle from Hayley.

A young boy who looked liked he could be the same age as the girls or older went out of the car. He had chinky eyes and fair, white skin so Shirley thought it was possible that he was Korean. He was quite good looking too.

The younger girls near the three best friends started to whisper to themselves and giggle, making Shirley roll her eyes. Hormonal teenage girls.

"Let's get out of here." Shirley proposed. "I don't wanna get tangled up in this mess." she proclaimed and continued to drag her friends to the hall.

"Aww, c'mon! Aren't you at least a bit curious as to why he's here? I mean, it's not every year we get a new student. And a hot one at that." giggled Laura.

"I bet he already has a girlfriend though. He's too hot to be left alone." Hayley commented. For some unknown reason, Shirley's heart sank a bit at that. Weird.

"I wonder if he's Korean?"

"Probably, judging from his features, he might be. I wonder if he's famous there. I mean, he certainly attracts a lot of attention here."

"Maybe he's—

"I don't give a rat's ass about who he is! C'mon let's goooooooooo!" Shirley complained, dragging her friends to the hall once more.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh." her two best friends complied and let Shirley drag them off of there.

* * *

**GLITCH'S POV**

Our car screeched to a halt and whether I liked it or not, I knew I had to get out. Awright...

I stepped out of the car, only to be greeted by the stares of other students. Dammit. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to use the limo to school. Really...

The principal came over to me and gave me a warm welcome. I heard that they usually don't accept transferees for the graduating batch but they accepted me because I aced the entrance exam*.

She guided me to the entrance and gave me a little tour of the school so that I won't get lost. It was pretty big for a public school, actually. Afterwards, I thanked her and headed over to my first class which was homeroom.

"Alright guys, I'm your new homeroom teacher. My name is Sherwin Hedridge. You may call me Mr. Hedridge or Mr. Sherwin if you'd like." Mr. Sherwin said. "I was also informed that we have a new student! Please come to the front and introduce yourself to the class." he grinned and motioned towards my direction.

Well, this is one of the parts I hate the most about school. Introductions. Well, let's just get this over with...

***RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG***

**The bell for break rang and I was about to go to the cafeteria by myself when I heard someone call my name.

"Glitch!"

I swerved around to look at the person who called my name and noticed that it was Kiefer, my new seatmate. "Hey." I greeted politely and grinned.

"You're not really familiar with most people, yeah? Why don't you join us first?" Kiefer offered.

"Sure." I accepted and we brofisted (lol).

"Welcome to the club." he said and flashed me a cheeky grin.

* * *

**A/N:**

* it's not a pun, I promise! I'm Asian myself. :3

** I skipped his introduction. Sorry but it was pretty awkward. x_x

Well, that's chapter **dos**. :3 Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I didn't make Glitch's POV sound gay. XD I'm terribly sorry if I did. I kinda suck at delivering a guy's POV. -_-

Anyways, please review and share me your thoughts. _Pretty please?_

I'll be updating again real soon so please stay tuned! XD

Also, I _might _be posting a chapter introducing my OCs since they really aren't (and probably won't ever be) properly introduced in the past chapters. So yeah, read it if you'd like. :)

Also also (lol), a big thank you to the ones who reviewed! I'll be sending a reply to your reviews but as you all know, I can't reply to the anonymous guests. I still appreciate them a lot though so thank you thank you thank you! :DD


	4. 3: The First Step to Love is Interaction

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters (except for my OCs). Credits go to their rightful owners.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

The bell for recess rang but Shirley didn't notice it because she wasn't hungry.

"Get up lazy ass!" Laura exclaimed, slamming her palm onto the brunette's desk.

"I'm not hungry..." she replied, irritated, burying her head in her arms.

"Oh geez. Don't even get me started on that." Hayley complained, rolling her eyes. "Come on, cheer up! This isn't like you..." she said, a worried look on her face.

Shirley lifted her head and stared into Hayley's eyes. They began a staring contest.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh! Fine! Let's go. But I'm still not eating." Shirley said, finally getting up from her chair.

"Sure, tell me that again when we get there." Laura said, rolling her eyes then dragging Shirley out of the classroom.

* * *

In the cafeteria~

"All right, let's queue." Laura proposed.

"I'm not eating..."

"*sigh*. Fine, I guess there's no convincing this stubborn girl. I'll go buy you some juice, okay?" Hayley said while she and Laura made their way to the queue, not really giving Shirley any time to answer.

Shirley decided to go ahead and find a table rather than standing there and doing nothing. She looked for an empty table then sat down, placing her chin on her palm, her elbow touching the table then looked down.

She sighed and waited patiently for her friends.

"You on a diet?" a familiar voice startled the brunette, causing her to look up and name its source.

"What's up Minnie? Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled.

It was Kiefer. Surprise, surprise. He had always been very nosy.

"Shut it." Shirley snapped. She also noticed that he had a new friend with him (who looked eerily familiar) who was chewing the straw of his drink. Not like she paid much attention to him though.

"Hey, that's bad for you..." Kief said, looking worried. Shirley had always been very sickly and Kiefer hated it because he wasn't allowed to play with her when she was. "Here, eat this." he said, handing the brown paper bag he was holding to the stubborn brunette.

She opened it and peeked at the contents. "I don't want your leftovers." she complained, handing it back to him.

"Don't be picky. Eat it, alright?" he said then noticed Shirley's friends had arrived at her table.

"Make sure she eats that, aight?" he told Shirley's friends to which they agreed to. "Bye Minnie." he grinned, ruffling her hair before he left, much to her annoyance.

Shirley shot him a death glare but it was mistakenly diverted onto his new friend since Kiefer was already out of her field of vision. His friend stared at Shirley, a bit, then turned to Kief's other friend. "That his girlfriend?" he whispered but it was loud enough for the brunette to hear.

Shirley rolled her eyes, reopened the paper bag then stuffed her face with the sandwich Kiefer gave her.

"Hey, wasn't that the guy who arrived in a limousine a while ago?" Laura asked, setting her tray down and taking a seat.

_'So that's why he looked familiar...'_ Shirley thought.

"He's actually quite cute." Hayley said while taking a bite from her apple. "Tell Kiefer to introduce him to us." she winked.

"Whatever." Shirley replied then sipped some juice.

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez." Laura complained, looking irritated. "Are you going to be like this all day?"

Shirley just looked down at the table and her two best friends looked at each other and sighed.

The bell signaling the end of break rang. The three best friends then stood up from their chairs and made their way down the hall. The trio stopped at the fork (in the hall...?). They all had different classes next so they were forced to separate ways.

"So, see you guys later. Meet you at the same place?" Laura grinned then both Shirley and Hayley nodded.

"Bye!"

Shirley made her way to her next class, which was Math. Ugh.

She got to her classroom and sat down through the whole lecture because her teacher _'did not like to waste time'_ and started to discuss right after introducing herself even though it was just the first day of class. What. The. Freaking. Hell. Even more minus points for Math.

After what seemed like eons (it really was just an hour though) the bell rang and she made her way to her next class which was Music. Yay!

Music was her forte and she can sing really well. For instruments, though, she can only play a few guitar chords.

She stopped by her locker (which was already available for use, yay!) first to put the sixty-paged handout that contains exercises for all the lessons they will be tackling in Math for the whole school year (talk about job-committed) but she definitely wasn't going to bring home because, well, it's _heavy_. Afterwards, she locked the door and turned around, about to make her way to the music room when she heard a voice.

"Excuse me."

She swerved to look at who it was and noticed that it was Kief's new friend. The one that arrived in a limousine. The one that was with Kief in the canteen. The one she accidentally shot a death glare to. Err...

"Uhh..."

Oops. She ended up staring.

"Oh, um, yes? Can I help you?" he's even prettier up close.

He raised his eyebrows a bit, recognizing her. "Uh, well, this is quite embarrassing but can you tell me where the Physics Lab is? I've literally been going around in circles." he chuckled half-heartedly and scratched the back of his head. Cute!

"Oh." Shirley smiled, he looked like a lost puppy. "It's in the other building...actually, I'm going there now. Wanna come with?" she offered, a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah!" his eyes widening a bit, realizing that sounded a little too excited (not that Shirley noticed though). "Uh, yeah. Yeah, that'd be great." he grinned then the two walked away.

* * *

**A/N:**

Guuuuuuuuyyyysssssss! Sorry for not updating! Been real busy since finals are coming up and the teachers are giving us all the homework they were supposed to give before school ends so yeah, been very much stressed and pressured (to the point that even _my eyebags have eyebags_). =_=

Anyways, since school is ending (mixed emotions about that) I'll soon have more time to write new chappies (yay)! So please don't stop supporting and giving love. :3

Comments, suggestion, etc. are very much welcomed and appreciated so please don't hesitate to share me your thoughts. Thank you~

PS: I've replaced 'Chapter One' (the titles) with plain 'ol numbers because my chapter titles are way too freaking long and ffdotnet doesn't like it. Err. This note's quite irrelevant. Don't mind me.


	5. 4: The Meeting Place

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters (except for my OCs). Credits go to their rightful owners.

* * *

It only took a little while until they were able to reach the other building since it really wasn't that far nor was it hard to find.

_'Huh. Wonder how he got himself lost...'_

Shirley stopped near the staircase then turned to the boy, "Take the stairs, the lab is on the second floor. It'll be the first door you see on your left." she said then smiled.

"Thanks! You really saved my ass back there." he chucked.

"Nah, it's nothing." she smiled. "Anyways, my Music class will be starting in about five minutes so I better get going. Bye." she said then made her way to the Music room.

Shirley went inside and made her way to her favorite chair which was surprisingly not taken away by someone else yet. After a few minutes, her teacher arrived and of course, first day and all, they exchanged introductions.

Music class was over before she knew it. Guess time really does fly by when you're enjoying. Her Music teacher was pretty relaxed and he was very much open to exchanging jokes with students so that made Shirley very comfortable. She was thinking about how much fun she'll be having this year under his teaching while she made her way to her next class which was Science. Hm. So-so.

Shirley waited until the seniors had completely vacated the room before she entered the Physics lab. Of course, one of those seniors making their way out of the room was the guy she helped earlier. And now that she thought of it, they didn't know each other's names. Oops. Well, it was more of his fault though, he _was _the one who talked to her first.

He had some other guys with him and they were chatting away so she pretty much gave up on saying hello or giving at least a friendly nod or some subtle hint of recognition.

But before she were able to take her gaze away from him, he caught her eye. He, of course, recognized her and gave a little wave her way and mouthed 'Hey'. His friends got intrigued by this and looked Shirley's way. Shirley smiled back at him and started to make her way inside the room, ignoring the hoots and hollers his friends were pestering him by then.

"Shut up!" her mystery boy (who was now slightly blushing) said, reprimanding his friends and slapping the back of their heads. Seeing that made Shirley giggle. He's adorable.

Shirley went ahead and chose a seat that she liked. She pulled the chair and was about to sit down but she noticed that there was something on the floor that sparkled. She bent down to pick it up and noticed that it was a ring. A handsome one at that.

_'Wonder who this belongs to? I better ask him sometime.' _she thought, admiring the ring._ 'But for now, it's mine.' _she thought evilly and grinned to herself. She had this strange tendency to go klepto when she saw something she liked.

_'It's not like I won't give it back...'_

Sure, the ring had some boyish hints but she still found herself quite attached to it. She brushed the guilt away and tried it on her ring finger but it was quite loose. She transferred it to her pointer finger and strangely enough, it fit. She spread her fingers and admired the ring from afar while smiling to herself.

Science class flew by real quick she almost couldn't believe it. It was probably because she was in a good mood. Before she knew it, it was lunch. Yay!

Shirley went straight to the rooftop after the bell rang. It was where the three usually hangout.

She looked around and noticed that her friends weren't there yet so she went and sat down on a bench and contemplated on her life and tried to form theories on where and how things came to be. She were actually doing quite well and was about to discover where the earth really did come from when a voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"(Y/nnnnnnn)! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I had PE class and we did some exercise and I got all sweaty I just couldn't help but go to the bathroom and change my clothes. Did you wait long?" Hayley said. From the way she was panting, Shirley could say that her friend really did her best to be on time.

"Yes! Geez." Shirley complained.

"Sorry!" Hayley repeated even though she knew it was okay with her brunette friend. "Where's Laura?"

"Ugh, you know her. Maybe she's looking at those 'hot new juniors' we passed by this morning." Shirley said, making quotes in the air and imitating Laura's tone. "Maybe she already made plans for later and forgot about ours..."

Just then someone came barging inside the door.

"Guuuuuuuuuys! I'm SO sorry I'm late!" Laura squealed. Shirley can tell that Laura's trying to hide her smile. Suspicious...

"Oh, we're used to it." Hayley mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"There's something wrong with that smile. What did you do?" Shirley asked, raising a brow. Part of Shirley kind of didn't want to know the answer to her own question. She knew that smile. It meant trouble.

"No-thing!~" Laura answered, still grinning. "Not a thing. Nothing. Nope."

Shirley sighed and decided to let it go since she knew she can't squeeze anything from that girl when she's already made up her mind. And she knew Laura'd still tell them about it sooner or later.

Shirley went near the rooftop barriers and looked at down. She saw Kiefer, laughing with his friends. The brunette turned around and sighed.

"Now, don't even think about starting that again!" Laura exclaimed. "Stop being so gloomy! It's not the end of the world!" she cried.

"It's not like I can help it..."

"Ugh." Laura said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Ack, that's it! I've had enough!"

"Guys, don't fight. Laura, you have to understand Shirley. 7 years is pretty long you know. And they've been friends even before that." Hayley reasoned. "Now Shirley, you too. You can't mope around all day just because a guy dumped you! You get even us down when we see you like that." she added, her face showing concern.

"I'm sorry..."

"Aww, come here." Laura said and gave Shirley a hug. Hayley smiled and joined the hug.

"Well, let's talk about all that later. Okay?" Hayley winked after breaking the hug. "For now, how about we sing?"

Now there's nothing really wrong with that, I mean, Shirley had sung on the rooftop more than once already and she's pretty used to crowds (even though there aren't any) it's just the fact that while she might be considered a songbird, her friends, however, are not really all that bad but they're pretty loud so...

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea..." Shirley disagreed.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun! You do this all the time and it's not like there's anyone here to see us." Laura winked, obviously agreeing with Hayley's idea.

"Yeah, sure. EXCEPT FOR THE PEOPLE WHO COULD SEE US THROUGH THE GLASS WALLS."

Now, as Shirley had said, the rooftop had a newly installed glass side so that teachers may easily see if there were any students cutting classes or, well, you know, _making out and stuff_.

"It's not like we're going to do something illegal." Hayley reasoned. "And no one's passing by, see? It's still early, they're all in the cafeteria." she winked then started cracking up the minus one*.

* * *

**GLITCH'S POV**

"Hey, Kiefer, mind if I walk around the school for a bit? I almost got lost earlier if it wasn't for this cute girl." I said, remembering the earlier events.

"Huh? That's alright. Do you need help with that? You might get lost again." Kiefer chuckled.

"Nah, I'll be fine. And even if I get lost again, I'll just go find another cute girl to ask directions from." I joked.

"Haha! Alright, alright. See you bro." Kiefer said then we brofisted (lol).

_'Hmm, now where to go...'_

* * *

**A/N:**

* Okay, I don't know if this term is common all around the world (since I'm pretty dumb) but minus one is the music that they play in a karaoke. In short, it's basically the same song just without anyone singing because supposedly, you're the one who's going to sing. :3

I bought Fire Emblem Awakening. You _have _to understand.  
Anyways, please read, review, tell me what you think and what I should improve (except for the slow updates).

I'll do my best not to procrastinate. :3

AwesomneZZZ: Here it is. :3 Thank you! And I'll try. :3


End file.
